


Leviathan Drabbles

by SnakeDrabbles



Series: Leviathan Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Skumhuu LeviathanTale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeDrabbles/pseuds/SnakeDrabbles
Summary: All of these drabbles have been or will be posted on Twitter under @LunTurney. Any art is by me unless said soThese may seem short due to originally being posted on Discord. As such, the character limit stopped me from going too far. These are all posted nearly exactly as posted on Discord/Twitter other than some typos or grammatical errors fixed
Series: Leviathan Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206617
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Face Of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skumhuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skumhuu/gifts).



Walter breached the surface, gasping for air, water soaking his clothes and hair. Remains of the ship floated around him in the water, barrels and planks light enough to stay above the water. Despite his arms burning, lungs begging for more air, Walter swam. The first thing able to hold his body weight was a large plank, probably a part of the upper deck. 

What even was that? The sky was clear and the wind stable, it couldn't have been a storm. No one called for any large animals either. It was like the ocean itself had reached up to swallow the ship whole; crew, cargo and all. Even now, his waterlogged clothes weighed him down, feeling like the ocean was still trying to claim him. 

His legs hung limp, feeling the current moving by, when something shifted. Something moved below his feet, catching his attention. He stared down at that bright glow, far below the surface, too deep to be manmade but too big to be natural. The glow illuminated the remains of the ship as it sunk, getting deeper and deeper but somehow never passing by the thing. 

Walter felt very, very small, and it wasn't because of the ocean stretching out around him. It was said long ago that if a man tried to visualize infinity, he would go insane. And right now, clinging to a floating plank as his only lifeline, Walter stared into the face of it.


	2. Dentist Visit

Cross tugged at Horror's hand gently, the Great White looking around in concern. Dust and Killer were close behind as well, looking just as nervous but eased by the fact that Dream was here as well, bringing up the tail.

"It's not far from the trench." Dream reassured, a flick of his tail bringing him up to swim beside the bull shark. "Cross and I used to come here when he was still living on the surface." 

Cross nodded, directing them to a large kelp forest growing along the edge. The opening of the trench was still in sight, close enough that they could make it should any legged come. Already, they could see the little fish swimming about, as if waiting for them. 

A few other sharks were around, but it seemed like the kelp forest was a neutral zone since none came close as the mers came closer.

Once they were in the thick of the kelp, spaced apart enough that the sharks could all swim around safely, the tiny wrasse fish and the larger piolet fish swarmed them, beginning to pick at their scales and joints.

Cross opening his mouth, knowing the routine, letting the wrasse fish swim about and begin cleaning away the scraps of flesh and bone caught in between. Dream giggled at the other mers' baffled expressions.

"You just open your mouth like Crossy did and these little ones clean your teeth!"

Killer, not one to be left behind, mimicked Cross. It was a weird feeling, having fish in his mouth without biting down, but the wrasses moved without fear and allowed him to keep moving while they worked. The other two followed suit, and found it was actually quite relaxing.

Dust got a small reprieve from his brother, oddly enough. The more solid pilot fish were able to somehow push the ghost around and away so he wouldn't interfere.

The shiver left the little kelp reef feeling rather nice, actually. It was calming, and Cross and Dream exchanged a smile. Seems like they would be coming back here soon. 

Killer nudged Dream's side. "Think we can get Nightmare here?"


	3. Dentist Re-Visit

Nightmare's gaze darted around, watching every shadow and shift of light with distrust. It was a struggle to convince Nightmare to even consider the idea, and it took both Dust and Horror to get Nightmare to actually come. They were the most wary when it came to going to the surface, whenever *any* of them had to risk interacting with legged.

Dream squeezed Nightmare's hand, giving the kraken a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Nighty, we're all safe. The trench isn't far, see?"

Nightmare glanced back at the darkened area, showing where the ground dipped rapidly down. "I don't like being away from the trench at all..."

Dust paused for a second to let Nightmare and Dream catch up, swimming alongside them. Nightmare's tentacles couldn't wrap around Dust's arm like it usually did since they were moving, so the white tip took his free hand instead. "It's alright...safe."

Having both Horror and Dust affirm that it was safe, that the legged couldn't reach them, soothed Nightmare's worries more than he'd like to admit. He stayed alert, though, keeping his eyes and ears out for anything that could indicate legged.

Reaching the kelp forest, the wrasse and pilot fish darted around, waiting for the mers to get safely into the kelp before moving over, beginning their cleaning process. It took a second, but they seemed to figure out what to do with Nightmare's tentacles after a moment, the wrasse wiggling around his suckers to pick away at the bits of meat and dried blood stuck to the underside. The sharks had to keep moving about, but Nightmare and Dream could rest on the ocean floor, sitting on rocks which the fish did their thing. 

At the end, Nightmare felt a lot more relaxed, almost lazily swimming with the others while waiting for Dream. The wrasse had found a patch of scales near his back fin that needed extra cleaning, so he was forced to stay for a bit longer. Swimming back, Nightmare's tentacles kept pace with the others.

"Perhaps we could come up here more often."


	4. HOT BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332943686158659585?s=19

The four sharks gaped up at Dream, staring despite the brightness hurting their eyes after being in the darkness of the trench for so long. Nightmare pouted off to the side, crossing his arms as his various tentacles swayed around him. 

It was the first time Dream had shown the shiver his giant form, meaning that Nightmare had to be little in order for them all to still fit in the trench. It felt like a sun had entered the trench, lighting it up and filling the water with warmth. At this distance, it was already fairly hot, so actually touching Dream would probably be burning. 

Dream seemed to be blushing, though it was hard to tell due to the glow surrounding him. " _I_ _t's not_ that _i_ _mpressive..."_

Dust seemed to come to his senses first, turning to look at the others. Horror and Killer both looked over in unison, Cross was still staring up in awe. The three sharks all met eyes and slowly began to grin.

Nightmare turned back to the group and saw the expressions. His tentacles surged and he moved forward. "WaiT NO DON'T-"

Killer grinned. "IT'S A HOT BOY."

"HOT BOY HOT BOY-" the trio darted forward, repeating the words like a chant. Dream shrieked a little as the three collided into him, quickly shrinking back down so his body heat wouldn't harm the three sharks. 

They nearly tackled him to the sand, nuzzling and crooning, making Dream giggle as he playfully tried to push the off. Cross startled and hadn't moved, still floating next to Nightmare, the kraken holding his skull in his hands. 

"Idiots..."


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper Does A Big 'Ol Spooky

The readings on the sonar machine suddenly spiked high, higher than anything they had ever recorded, and the crew quickly heard why. The whole crew of the science vessel hit the deck, hands held tightly over their ears to try and block out the sound.

It was loud, so so loud, shaking the boat and cracking the ice through soundwaves along. It left just as soon as it appeared, but the sonar machine was still rattling, the soundwaves moving slower underwater.

They were all slow to get up, panting and shivering, not just from the cold. As the sonar finally petered out, Samanatha leaned on the side, staring out over the ice, breath fogging in the chill. The fissures that had opened up from the force showed exactly which direction the sound had come from. 

Micheal rested on the railing as well, legs shaking. "What...What the hell was that?"

Wren, the intern who had come along, was sitting on one of the many crates, pressing a gloved hand to their mouth. "It sounded like they were in _pain_."

The captain of the ship staggered out of the boathouse. He was leaning heavily on the doorframe, eyes blown wide. "We need to leave. _Now_."

The captain was a native to this area and, so far, had been the calmest. Able to identify sounds and call patterns that the scientists had never heard of before. If _he_ was freaked out, well...  
None of them were sure if they _wanted_ to know what it was.

Following the cracks, far away, across the ocean plain, an orca leviathan pinned a leopard selkie against a large iceberg, growling loudly. This haughty selkie came up to the orca in his giant form and decided to sink his teeth right into his fin. The pain had startled him enough that he cracked his skull against the same iceberg he was using to pin the seal down. 

And this selkie had the audacity to _smirk_ at him.


	6. Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caffeine is toxic to pretty much every animal except for humans
> 
> ...
> 
> *shoving biology off to the side* I love you but you gotta take a backseat for this one

Dream had found the unopened package by accident, bringing it back since the shining silver wrapper had caught his attention. Cross had recognised it nearly instantly and an involuntary chirp came from his throat, eyelights widening like a cat's. Killer had pointed it out and Cross flushed and stuttered, turning away from the bull shark. But it was clear that he had a special interest in that wrapped packaging, evidenced by the small glances he made towards it even when fending off Killer's flirts.

Since then, the whole shiver made it their mission to find those oddly shiny bars, and they managed to succeed. It was hard finding ones that were unopened, especially since it came in so many different colours. Silver like the first bar, reds and oranges and browns and blues and golds.

It became a priority, with hunting trips for those wrapped bar becoming just as common as hunting trips for fish and general food. It became a greater treasure than any gold or gems because the way Cross's eyes lit up was more precious than anything Nightmare had in his hoard. His eyes always brightened first, flicking between the giver and the chocolate, waiting for approval before the rest of his face would follow, taking the chocolate and unwrapping it quickly. The rest of them would usually gather as the fox shark ate the chocolate happily, eyes curved in a bright smile as he nibbled, saving it for as long as he could.

If any of them happened to find bars at the same time or multiple bars, they would always hoard them, save them. Perhaps it was selfish of the shiver, but all of them wanted to see that expression over and over again. Though, they began to find that expression in other things as well - at night when the whole shiver would cuddle; when he came back from a successful hunt and got that approval from Nightmare - small moments that became their new quest.

If they cheated sometimes by giving Cross those chocolate bars, then that wasn't anyone's business but their own.


	7. Strange Rescue

It was the chattering that woke him. Farm rubbed his eyes, snagging his toolbox from the table.

The dolphins knew now that Farm was the one to call, having freed multiple dolphins from the pod along with turtles, sharks and the occasional whale. With how many shrieks he could hear, this had washed up on shore, not floating in open water.

Farm followed the sounds and felt his brain stutter like a slow WiFi connection. This...was new.

The dolphins were still chattering, circling around...the only word Farm could think of was mer-skele. But Farm knew that giant head wound was *not* good. He couldn't tell if the wound was old or if it was related to the fishing net tangling their bones and cutting into their scales.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Farm talked the way he usually would to the animals who washed up, kneeling down a safe distance away. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The toolbox had various tool inside, from heavy-duty scissors to wire cutters, anything that could be used to cut away line and nets. They growled as Farm lifted out the scissors, planning to cut away the plastic net. The growl exposed sharpened teeth, and Farm held out the scissors for the other to investigate.

"Just gotta get that net off ya, gonna be real careful, alright?"

The other was definitely still wary, but allowed Farm closer. They still snapped and growled when his hands got too close, but Farm was able to cut the net away without many issues.

They were gone as soon as they were free, vanishing into the water and leaving him with the remains of the bloody netting. With the mer-skele gone, Farm gathered up the net to discard. Not much he could do now; they probably wouldn't come back, likely wanting to stay away from land. Tossing the netting, Farm went about his day.

Two hours later, and Farm is staring at what he *thinks* is a liver. It's bigger than his skull, still warm, dripping blood and staining the wood. Leaning on the deck beside it is the mer-skele, staring at Farm expectantly.


	8. A Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING 
> 
> This is Geno going hunting, so there are mentions of blood, mentions of death and killing. Things you'd expect from hunting. Be warned

A flick of his tail sent him diving downwards, chasing his chosen prey. The penguin was alone, having gotten separated from the rest of it's flock somehow. It was in it's prime as well, sleek feathers and fat. Clearly having spotted him, it was swimming frantically to get on land, away from him.

He couldn't grin like this but he could tell the penguin was too far from land to get away. A few circling dives and he drove the penguin downwards, beyond it's usual diving depth. Right where he wanted it. 

A pump of his tail and he went in for the kill, jaws grabbing around the penguin's neck and snapping it, killing the bird instantly. He kept his teeth locked around it, turning upwards. 

The ice float was perfect, and he breached the water, pulling himself up onto it and dropping the penguin into the snow. He shook himself off a little bit before leaning in, ripping open it's stomach to expose the warm inside, ripping into it. 

Geno's tail slapped against the ice a little, similar to a dog wagging it's tail. The leopard seal ate it's fill, the warm meat filling up his stomach. The selkie wanted to save a little bit to bring back to his orca lover, though the leviathan would probably snap the small amount up like nothing. He didn't have a good way to transport it either, so Geno settled with saving the beak. A little trophy, perhaps it would make a good courting gift, prove that Geno can hunt and provide.

His mind made up, he took the beak into his mouth and slipped back into the water, powerful tail taking him back to where Reaper was staying.


	9. Haunting Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopard seals don't have a complicated courting ritual, but rather call to each other across the ice to find each other since numbers are sparse
> 
> Orcas will call to other pods to find mates, looking for the most dissimilar call, which assures genetic diversity in the group
> 
> Conclusion; Geno and Reaper sing to each other as their courting ritual

Geno woke up to vibrations, rumbling through the water, and a song. He yawned a little, still groggy, and nuzzled further into Reaper's cloak. 

Their first meeting was tense, to say the least, but with a few months having passed since then, Geno and Reaper were in a proper relationship. They weren't really meant to co-exist like this, with orcas being a leopard seal's natural (and only) predator, but being a leviathan and selkie overrode some of those natural instincts. 

Geno's new favourite spot for a nap was right against Reaper's neck, tucked under his cloak, the fabric wrapped around him in a blanket. Normally, leopard seals slept on land or with half their brain at a time, allowing them to keep swimming, but Reaper being a leviathan meant that the rules had a bit of give to them. 

The selkie yawned and snuggled back in, not wanting to get up just yet, when he kept the humming stop. Reaper chuckled a little, shifting and bringing a hand up. Now having an incentive, Geno shifted out, moving onto Reaper's hand instead. 

_"How did you sleep, my dear?"_ Reaper asked, voice soft to him but rumbling and loud to Geno. 

The selkie happily nuzzled against Reaper's fingers. "Well enough. Were you humming when I woke up?"

Reaper flushed a bit, though it was hard to tell. _"In a way, I suppose. I haven't been able to court you properly, even though we are technically together in a sense. It's rather important, so I've been practising."_

Geno hadn't expected that but smiled anyway, hugging Reaper's thumb. "You don't have to do that for me, though I can't really stop you if you want to. Maybe- Maybe we can practise together?"

Reaper was definitely flushing now. _"If you do not mind, lovely."_

The selkie nodded a little and tapped on the bones of Reaper's palm, setting up a rhythm that the leviathan seemed to appreciate. Geno knew that leopard seals didn't really 'court', but he would try for Reaper. 

After a few beats, Reaper shifted and began singing. It was a haunting, echoing sound that made Geno shiver, but he kept up the rhythm. Reaper swayed in the water, following the music, and after a minute or two, Geno did his best to join in. His voice wasn't nearly as elegant as Reaper's, meant more for calls than singing, but it managed to even out. 

It must have been a strange sight, an orca and leopard seal singing to each other. The final notes echoed off into the water and they stared at each other for a little before Geno's face broke into a grin. 

"Oh, Reaper, that was beautiful..." 

The leviathan seemed to agree, lifting Geno up to nuzzle the selkie. _"That seals it... You're joining in means you accepting the courting... Geno, you're-_ we're _perfect..."_

Geno returned the nuzzles happily, kissing just above Reaper's nose. "A perfect fit..."


	10. AfterDeath Nibbles

Geno couldn't help a frustrated trill, teeth sunk into the bones of his much larger partner. The sound made Reaper laugh softly despite the sound echoing much louder, bouncing off the icebergs above and around them.

_"I know how much you wanted to have this, darling, but I don't think it's going to work."_

Geno pulled his teeth out, pouting up at the orca Leviathan, tail swishing behind him to keep him steady in the water. "This would go a lot better if you stayed in your smaller form."

Reaper couldn't help another chuckle, bringing a hand up to carefully brush the side of Geno's face, avoided his damaged socket. _"We tried my smaller form, lovely, you nearly snapped my collarbone off."_

"I'm still sorry for that." Geno nuzzled against Reaper's finger, pout now gone. The penguins' bone were so fragile, Geno had expected to need a lot more force to mark solid bones. He ended up using way too much force. It was lucky that Reaper had so much magic, the break healing with not even a scar. 

Reaper's own tail swayed, giant flukes pushing the water and making it into a physical force. But the Leviathan kept his little leopard selkie safe from the onslaught, tucked close to his chest.

Geno moved away from Reaper's hand, still cupping the side of his face, and swam forward. He pushed underneath the giant cloak that somehow shrank and grew with Reaper to nuzzle an unmarked around where Reaper's shoulders met his neck. "One more spot, then we can try again a different day?"

 _"Whatever you want, lovely~"_ Reaper cooed, his voice bouncing around inside of Geno's skull and making him shiver, even louder this close to Reaper's throat. Who gave the orca the right to have a voice like that? It had to be cheating, breaking some kind of rule of life. And he couldn't blame it on the cold either, his thick coat keeping the chill away. Geno sunk his teeth into the spot, determined to somehow get the giant back.


End file.
